Life After Life
by SpiderWriter1992
Summary: Losing to Madara, Kyubi is removed from Naruto. Using the last of his strength, he seals the Jubi into himself instead. Dying, Naruto goes to Soul Society. Now whats he to do? send me PM's on your choice of pairings of your choice & i will look at them.
1. Journey To Soul Society

**Life After Life**

_'thinking'_

Sword Soul _**'thinking'**_

Demon _**'THINKING'**_

Calling of Swords name **"Benihime"**

* * *

><p>Laying on the ground on his chest, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stared in front of him at Madara Uchia in rage. The Uchia had succeeded in capturing him and Killer Bee and had extracted their demons. Bee had died during the process, but like his mother before him, Naruto had survived.<p>

"You're alive. Good. Now you can watch as I seal the Jubi into myself." Madara said, smirking evily at Naruto as he stepped into the center of the large, complex seal on the ground.

_'No. I have to move. I have to stop him.' _Naruto thought desperately as he began the painstaking process of forcing himself onto his hands and knees, before then pushing himself to his feet unsteadily.

Moving slowly, Naruto began limping towards Madara from behind thinking, _'I have to stop him. I cant let Madara win.',_ as he made his way into the seal as it began to glow.

Running his hands through the last of the seals for the sealing jutsu, Madara laughed, "And now to seal the Jubi into myself!" "Not happening teme!" Screamed Naruto as he entered the seals center and shoved Madara out of it as the Uchia's Space-Time Jutsu was being cancelled by the floor seal.

"You fool! The sealing will only kill you!" Madara shouted in rage.

"I know. But it will also combine with my old seal, tying the Jubi to my soul even in death. You will never have the Ten Tails." Naruto said in a resined voice as the seal activated in a blinding flash of white light.

It was only then that Madara realived that he has still partially inside of the seal. "NOOO!" He screamed as the cave that they were in became a white void before it exploded in a deafening explosion before the cave was filled with a sudden, errie silence.

About four hours later, Naruto awakened to his body feeling numb and heavy.

"Naruto!" A familiar female voice screamed.

Sitting up, Naruto watched as Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, and the entire rooking nine plus Gai's team ran into the cave towards him.

"Sakura-chan! Your alright!" Naruto shouted in joy when someone jumped forward and hugged him suddenly. Looking down, Naruto stared at Hinata in confusion.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" He asked, feeling as Hinata stiffened suddenly.

Pulling away slowly, Hinata stared at Naruto with her bloodline activated. "Naruto-kun? What happen to you? Your chakra pathways are overloading." She asked, her eyes tearing up as everyone froze in shoch. They all knew what mass chakra overload can do to someone.

Naruto stared at Hinata and the others in confusion, wondering what they all meant by chakra overload and why they were all so worried.

_**'IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE**_** CHILD.'** Naruto froze as he heard the demonic voice inside his head.

_'Kyubi?' _Thought Naruto, confusion evident even on his face.

_**'NO CHILD. I AM NOT THE KYUBI. I AM THE JUBI.'**_The Jubi said to Naruto, its demonic voice sounding almost amused.

_'What do you mean that I am going to die?' _Naruto asked the ten-tailed demon mentally.

_**'WHEN YOU JUMED INTO THE SEAL AND SEALED ME INTO YOURSELF, YOUR BODY COULD NOT HANDLE ALL OF MY**_** _CHAKRA.'_ **The Jubi spoke calmly to Naruto through their mental link.

Looking up at his friends, Naruto realized that they knew that he was going to die, they just did not know why. Looking at each of his friends individually, Naruto smiled. _"__At least I was able to protect the lives of my precious people.'_ He thought happily.

Looking Naruto in the face, Hinata frowned in confusion when she saw Narutos sad smile as he looked at each of them before stopping on her.

"You know." She said as he looked at her, feeling her eyes tear up as he simply nodded.

"Dont cry Hinata-chan. I'm upset about dying, but happy that you are all still alive. Besides. Maybe now I can be with my mom dad." Naruto said, his words causing everyones eyes to widen.

"Naruto? I thought that you didn't know who your parents were?" Sakura asked while Tsunade looked torn over something.

"I didn't. But when the Kyubi took control while I was fighting Pain, I met my dad. And while I was training to learn to control the Kyubi's chakra, I met my mom." Naruto said smiling before he suddenly began coughing painfully, pulling his hand away from his mouth only to find it covered in blood.

Looking back up at his friends, Naruto frowned when he saw that the all looked shocked and scared. Looking around at each of his friends, Naruto froze when his gaze passed over an unfamiliar face amongst them. The man was extremely old, his age reminding Naruto greatly of the Third Hokage Sarutobi. He was dressed in a black shihaksho and had both hands resting on a long cane like staff.

"So you can see my young man. Then I shall introduce myself. My name in Yamamoto Guenryuusai Shigekuni." Yamamoto said, power and authority resenating in his voice.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, his question drawing confuesed looks from his friends.

"Naruto? Who are you talking too?" Sakura asked, inwardly panicing at the thought that Naruto might be losing his mind as well as dying.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? I'm talking to the old man standing next to you." Naruto said, pointing his finger at Yamamoto.

The others looked at where Naruto was pointing, there eyes widening as they saw Yamamoto. Jumping back while they all drew kunai, the surrounding ninja watched cautiously as Yamamoto turned and looked at them in curiousity.

"So you can all see me. That is quite different from most humans." Yamamoto said before turning to look back at Naruto.

"Why are you here?" Naruto repeated, wishing that he could move away from Yamamoto like his friends had.

"I am a shinigami. I am here to take you to Soul Society, or what you call heaven." Yamamoto responded, lifting his wooden staff and dissolving it to reveal a sheathed katana.

Everyone froze as they registered in there minds what Yamamoto had just said.

"But he's not dead yet! Look! He's still breathing!" Sakura screamed at Yamamoto angrily.

"He is. But if I take him now, his death will be a painless one, if not, he will die a slow painful death in a weeks time." Yamamoto said, his words making everyones eyes widen in shock and dismay.

Staring at Yamamoto, Naruto turned to look at his friends before speaking, "Guys. It's okay. I'll go with him", watching as his friends spun to stare at him in shock.

"Naruto-kun. No. Please don't go." Hinata begged in a whisper as she grabbed hold of his left hand into her hands.

Looking up at Hinata, Naruto whispered sadly, "Thank you for telling me that you love me back then Hinata. Live without me. Get married. Have children. But know this. I love you. And I'll be waiting.", before he turned to look at his other friends and giving them all a warm but sad smile.

"Thankyou. Thankyou for becoming the family that I never had but always wanted." He said before then turning his head to stare at Yamamoto.

"Lets get this over with." He said, watching as Yamamoto lifter his katana to show a flaming skull on the bottom of the sheath.

There was a thump to his forehead where Naruto then felt like something was pushing him before he found himself staring down at his own body. Feeling something tug at his chest, Naruto looked down to see a long chain protruding from his chest before connection to his body.

"That is your chain of fate. It is what connects your soul to your body." Yamamoto said as he stepped forward while drawing his sword.

Cutting the chain as if it were simply made of paper, Naruto stumbled as a heavy feeling suddenly enveloped his entire body. As suddenly as it came, the feeling vanished leaving Naruto slightly breathless.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, looking at Yamamoto curiously.

"Now we go to Soul Society." Yamamoto stated as he lifted his sword and tapped Naruto in the center of the forehead with the bottom of his swords handle, watching as Naruto dissapeard in a blue light.

Opening a Senkaimon, Yamamoto turned to looked at Narutos friends before speaking, "It is done. The boy is in Soul Society.", before then walking through the Senkaimon and vanishing.

* * *

><p>*Teme: Basterd.<p>

Hey everyone. Here's the first chapter to my newest story. I hope to get chapter two typed up soon. It will prabobly be up in two or three days since I only have two more days of school until christmas break starts. Please review and please no flames, I'm new to the whole cross-over thing.  
>Laters everyone.<p> 


	2. Surprise At The Academy

**Life After Life**

_'thinking'_

Sword Soul _**'thinking'**_

Demon _**'THINKING'**_

Calling of Swords name **"Benihime"**

Actions ***SLAP!***

* * *

><p>A hundred years had passed since Naruto had entered Soul Society and having grown bored with living in the Rukangai, Naruto had decided to enroll in the Shinigami Academy alongside his new friends Rukia and Rengi Abarai.<p>

"I cant believe we slept in? This is all your fault Naruto!" Renji yelled at Naruto as they ran throught the Academy halls to their first class, Kido I.

"My fault! Your the one who kept us up all night ranting about becoming a Squad Captian someday!" Naruto yelled back, reaching his hand out to open the classroom door as they neared it.

***SLAM!***

"Ow. What did I hit?" Naruto groaned while rubbing his forehead as he sat two steps into the classroom.

Opening his eyes, Naruto froze from rubbing his forehead when he saw who it was that he had run into.

"Hinata-chan?" He whispered, watching as the girl on the ground infront of him froze.

Looking up, Hinata's eyes widened when she was Naruto sitting in front of her on the floor. Having heard the running feet, their Kido sensie had asked her to open the classroom door. But apon opening the door, Hinata had frozen up when the first thing that had entered her line of vision had been a shock of bright, blonde hair before someone collided with her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered questioningly, her voice so low that only Naruto heard what she had said.

A large smile breaking across his face, Naruto sprung to his feet and grabbed Hinata into his arms.

"Your here! Your finally here!" Naruto laughed as he spun Hinata and himself around when someone suddenly puched him in the back of the head.

"Put Hinata down you pervert!" A female voice screamed at him.

Dropping Hinata in shock from the sudden attack, Naruto spun with his fist raised only to freeze when he saw who it was that had punched him from behind.

Glaring at the boy she had punched, Sakura's eyes widened when the guy spun at an incredible speed with his fist raised to strike her when he froze within an inch from hitting her in the face.

"Sakura-chan?" The boy whispered, forcing her to look away from his fist and at his face where she froze when she caught sight of his ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in shock, rushing forward to hug Naruto tightly.

"This is wonderful and all, but we realy should start the class." A voice spoke suddenly, causing Naruto to let go of Sakura and turn to look at their sensie.

Naruto froze as he stared at the man infront of him. " Jii-chan*?" he whispered, staring at Sarutobi in shock.

"Not now Naruto. We need to sit down. You can talk to him after class." Sakura whispered as her and Hinata began dragging Naruto over to a seat with Renji following behind them in confusion.

For the entire lesson, Naruto continued to stare at Sarutobi in shock and sadness. By the time that the lesson had ended, Naruto had reunited with all of his friends from the Rookie Nine including the members of Team Gai. As the other students were leaving the classroom, Naruto slowly walked up to Sarutobi.

"Jii-chan?" Naruto said carefully, fearful that the man would disapear.

"It's okay Naruto. It's realy me." Sarutobi said, stumbling back a step as Naruto dashed forward and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Naruto. Come on. Lets head to lunch to talk. The caffeteria should be serving ramen today." Sarutobi said calmly.

Naruto froze before suddenly vanishing in a yellow flash, screaming at the top of his lungs. "RAMEN!"

"What have I unleashed. He's just like his mother." Sarutobi muttered while shaking his head.

The rest of the Konaha twelve stared in shock as Sarutobi stiffened suddenly before he ran out of the room in a sudden panic. Running after him, the Konaha twelve followed Sarutobi as he ran towards and into the caffeteria to reveal an oddly confusing and at the same time ammusing scene going on in the lunch line.

Naruto stood and glared at the woman infront of him, not realizing that she was familiar looking. Dressed in the standard Shinigami shihaksho, the woman had blue/green eyes and long, blood red hair that reached down past the middle of her back.

"Back off little boy. This ramen is mine." The woman growled at Naruto, glaring at him deeply.

"Not a chance lady. I haven't had ramen in a hundred years, so I'm taking that ramen weither you like it or not." Naruto growled back at the woman as he tensed and readied himself for a fight.

"What's going on Sarutobi?" A voice asked, prompting Sarutobi to turn and look at Yamamoto as the Shinigami Commander walked up to him.

"Oh nothing much. You know how Kushina can be about ramen? Well. Naruto is exactly the same." Sarutobi said while chuckling lightly.

"Are they by any chance related?" Yamamoto asked, watching tensely as Kushina picked up a large ceramic bowl.

"Yes they are. The two are mother and son." Sarutobi answered as he watched Naruto brandish a large serving spoon in retaliation to Kushina's bowl.

Holding the bowl in a throwning position, Kushina smirked suddenly, confusing Naruto.

"Hey! Is that the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Kushina screamed suddenly while pointing behind him, expecting the boy to simply turn and look in confusion when he did something completely different.

His eyes taking on a murderous glint, Naruto spun around screaming, "Kyubi! Where the hell are you!"

**"CHILD. THE WOMAN WAS TRICKING YOU. THE KYUBI IN STILL WITHIN MY BEING."** Jubi spoke to Naruto mentally.

"Calm down Naruto. The Kyubi died when you did." Sakura said suddenly as she walked up to him and placed her hand onto Naruto's shoulder, her saying Naruto's name causing Kushinas eyes to widen.

"Did she just call you Naruto?" Kushina asked hopefully, watching as Naruto and Sakura turned to look at her.

It was only then that Kushina noticed the whisker like birthmarks on each of Naruto's cheaks. Eyes widening and begining to fill with tears, Kushina took a slow step towards Naruto, absent mindedly noticing that her tears were starting to make Naruto panic. It was only then that Naruto truly took in Kushina's appearance and his eyes widened in shock as he realized who she was.

"Mom?" Naruto whispered, not catching as Sakuras eyes widened in surprise.

Tears spilling down her cheaks, Kushina rushed forward and hugged Naruto tightly, holding him closer as he began to cry.

"Sakura-san. Who is that woman that Naruto-kun's hugging?" Hinata whispered to Sakura as she walked up from behind her.

"It's his mother. That woman is Naruto's mother Hinata." Sakura whispered back, watching as Hinata gasped softly before smiling happily.

Yamamoto and Sarutobi both smiled as they watched the mother and son hug eachother as another shinigami walked up to them from behind.

"Hey old man Sarutobi, old man Yamamoto, who's that Kushina's crying and hugging over?" The man asked, his question causing Sarutobi to smile even wider.

"That Minato is your son Naruto." Sarutobi replied, watching as Minato froze in shock.

Minato stared infront of him at Naruto in shock, taking in how similar Naruto was to him in appearance. Taking a few steps forward, Minato noticed out of the corner of his eye as a group of first year students gasped when they caught sight of him.

_'They must have been shinobi before they died.'_ Minato thought absent mindedly as he walked closer towards Kushina and Naruto.

Sensing Minato coming up from behind her, Kushina pulled away from Naruto to smile at her husband only to frown when she saw his shocked expression. Feeling Kushina pull away and turn to look at something, Naruto looked at what she was staring at only to freeze at the sight of Minato standing infront him.

"Son?" Minato whispered questioningly, staring at Naruto hopefully.

"Dad." Naruto whispered before suddenly vanishing and reapearing with Minato hunched over his fist which was buried in the older blondes stomach.

"That's what you get for sealing the Kyubi into me. Dad." Naruto said as he looked up and grinned foxily at Minato.

Grinning at eachother, Minato looked up suddenly as a short girl with short raven hair came up and punched Naruto in the head from behind.

"What the hell do you think your doing punching one of the sensie's you baka*!" The girl yelled as she grabbed Naruto by his ear.

"Itai*! But Rukia? The guys my dad! I'm allowed to punch him at least once!" Naruto cried in pain as he attempted to get Rukia to let go of his ear when she suddenly released him in surprise at what he said.

"What the heck do you mean he's your father!" Rukia exclaimed, looking down at Naruto on the ground as he rubbed his ear.

"Just that. He's my dad from when we were both alive." Naruto explained as he stood up from the ground.

Looking left and right from Minato and Naruto, Rukia stood with her mouth gaping as Renji came up grinning, picked up and then walked away chuckling as Rukia began screaming at him to put her down. Chuckling as he turned and looked at his friends, parents, and Sarutobi, Naruto grinned happily. Walking up to Hinata and pulling her into his arms, Naruto kissed her suddenly before pulling away leaving her bright red in the face.

"Maybe going to the academy again wont be so bad. Especially now that I'm with all my friends again." Naruto said smiling, his words causing everyone around him to smile.

Yeah. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Jii-chan= Old man<p>

Baka= Idiot

YES! IT IS DONE! Hope you all like it. And as for Rukia popping up suddenly, I felt that because I had mentioned her in the begining of the story that she deserved a scene in it as well.

Please review, but no flames. I am open to suggestions and ideas. If there is a pairing you would like, message me and I will work it into the story.

Thats all for now, I promise to update as soon as I possibly can. Ja ne.


End file.
